


Satan In A Funny Hat

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [27]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad's mouth has a reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan In A Funny Hat

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-seventh day of Christmas' for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), because the prompt begged to be written. ;)

"So Jensen said --"

"You know he's a liar, right?"

"Shut up. Anyway, Jensen said that Jared told him --"

"Also a liar. A lying liar that lies. A lot."

"Would you shut up?"

"I'm just sayin'. You're listening to some jacked up story told to you by two liars. You should know better at your age."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, just saying you should know better, that's all."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"By all means."

"As I was saying, Jensen said that Jared told him..."

"You stopped."

"I was waiting for you to interrupt."

"Nope, I said you could finish."

"Fine. Jensen said that Jared told him that you said --"

"I never said that."

"You don't even know what he said you said!"

"I still never said it. He's a liar, remember? He lives to get me in trouble."

"You still don't know what he said you said."

"Doesn't matter. Lies. All of it."

"You do realize your mouth has a reputation, right? And it's not necessarily a good one."

"Liars. All of them. The whole lot."

"Chad --"

"Was Misha involved?"

"What?"

"Because if he was, it's definitely a lie. A big fat hairy honking one."

"He might've been?"

"Well, there you go. Misha is Satan in a funny hat."

"What?"

"Have you _seen_ some of the things he wears? Definitely a few cards shy of a full deck."

"I don't even know what you're saying."

"And the minions. No self-respecting non-demonic personality has minions. Ergo, Misha is Satan. In a funny hat."

"...did you just use 'ergo'? In a sentence? Correctly?"

"Ha! Weren't expecting that, were you?"

"I can't even, man."

"I know. My awesomeness has overwhelmed you."

"No, just whelmed."

"I... What?"


End file.
